


trespass

by byungshin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, changki rise, one of the best ships out there and so underrated tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungshin/pseuds/byungshin
Summary: changkyun is really attracted to jooheon's new neighbor.





	1. no frauds

lim changkyun squinted his eyes and sighed before entering the street. really? jooheon had mentioned the house next to his had been rented and his new neighbor(s?) would move in soon, but leaving almost sixty moving boxes just outside the doorstep and all over the sidewalk was a bit too much. he didn't want to step in them really but he wasn't planning on walking in the traffic either. he tried to balance himself on his tiptoes instead, wobbling back and forth pathetically before he caught a small opening to land his feet and crouched, shamelessly nosing at the box. they were practically begging to be nosed at, anyway. changkyun sighed boredly when he saw they were labeled pretty simply too; kitchen, books, fragiles, clothes. whoever this was, he was no fun.

altough he was being a nosy brat, changkyun was glad that he wasn't caught and speedwalked to jooheon's house, trying to look non-suspicious as possible. said boy opened the door after three loud bangs, ignoring changkyun's half-assed smile while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"sorry i woke you up."

"no problem, i just didn't know you'd come over today."

changkyun supressed a small smile at how jooheon's voice switched back to his chirp and cutesy one almost immediately when he saw him, no matter how tired he was. he loved real friendship.

"i wasn't planning to, but there was this road renovation going on and i couldn't take all the noise."

"mhm," jooheon mumbled shortly, changkyun watched his dazed movements as he filled a glass with water and examined it like it held the answers to the universe, or his next math exam. his daze didn't last too long, as both boys snapped up at the loud laughter emitting from the neighboring house. jooheon squatted to the small kitchen window's level and spied on his new neighbors, two boys, probably not too older than himself were carrying the millions of boxes inside. changkyun moved to stand beside him, resting his elbow above the other's torso.

"you like 'em?"

jooheon straightened, eyes still following the commotion outside and letting changkyun's arm fall to his side. "maybe. as long as they have parties. and invite girls. and invite me."

changkyun laughed heartily, clapping his hands on the kitchen counter. "sure they will. so, should i blow your mind in overwatch or do you have a better idea?"

:

people, or normal people, as far as changkyun was concerned, did not sunbathe in their frontyards.

him going over to jooheon's was not an unfamiliar sight, but _that_ sure was. he was pretty sure he was caught staring (ogling) jooheon's brown haired neighbor, but very much like his moving boxes, he kind of made it easy. changkyun tried to act like he wasn't interested in the boy's thick thighs and toned upper body fucking _glistening_ and wished he had sunglasses on, but he didn't let his regret last long as he threw himself into jooheon's house and said hi to his mother quickly, storming up the stairs to jooheon's room.

he didn't give the red haired boy a talking chance before perching himself to the window and sighing defeatedly with the limited sight he got of the boy's back, messy hair and shoulders. still pretty good, but could be better.

"could you not eye-fuck the neighbor when mum's downstairs? thanks," jooheon said, but his voice lacked venom like it always did. changkyun only snorted.

"who's eye-fucking? he looks like a weirdo."

"yeah, i'm sure that's why you stuck yourself against the window."

"shut up."

"gross," jooheon wrinkled his nose. "now we won't watch evil dead but the notebook and you'll cry over your feelings. _gross_."

changkyun finally turned away from the window, pushing his foot against jooheon's butt. "did you meet him yet?"

"oh my god, you want me to set you up."

"i didn't say anything like that, jeez," changkyun stood up, opting to lay on jooheon's bed instead. "yeah he looks nice but maybe he's an asshole. definitely looks like one."

"stop lying and trying to look cool," jooheon softly flicked him on the forehead. "i didn't meet them yet but mom will probably cook something for them to say welcome. i'll tell you his asshole percentage then. or, you could come with me yourself."

"me?" changkyun pointed at himself. "no way. what the hell am i going to say? hello, i'm your neighbor's classmate who wanted to meet you and could only do it by delivering his mother's cookies. nice to meet you too, yes."

"so you do want to meet him?" jooheon started but quit the teasing easily by laughing at changkyun's dead fish glare. "lim changkyun is your middle name awkward? just say you tagged along. nobody would even care."

"hyung, it's not like i'm in love with the guy. no need to rush."

:

it never took long for jooheon to warm up to people. his warmth reflected on others too, as jooheon's sympathetic charisma would make anyone befriend him easily. it was kind of a rule by now.

it didn't take long for the neighbors to like him either.

jooheon found out that yoo kihyun and son hyunwoo were attending college in seoul, and the house actually belonged to hyunwoo's grandmother who left the house to the duo and moved to busan to enjoy the seaview in her lately years.

the second thing he easily found out was that hyunwoo and kihyun were polar opposites of each other. kihyun was loud and energetic and laughed at everything, any word out of hyunwoo's mouth got him giggling and the poor guy wasn't even trying. kihyun soon began laughing at anything jooheon said too, and jooheon decided right then that he would like kihyun very much.

:

now, jooheon wouldn't say he's a human expert, but a _changkyun expert_ ; that he is.

he glanced at the younger boy, immersed in jooheon's new horror game, an addiction for both of them ( _and no, jooheon certainly did not pee his pants without changkyun around, thank you very much_ ) and smiled. changkyun's jaw was hanging open slightly, something he tended to do whenever he focusing. jooheon played with his rings absentmindedly before talking.

"i met the guy, you know."

he bit his lip trying to hold back his laughter at how changkyun flinched at the mention. the zombie/ghost (or whatever those nurses on the screen were) couldn't, but kihyun could. how cute.

"y- yeah? cool."

but he didn't hold back on the snorting for changkyun's attempt at sounding cool once again. something he couldn't teach the younger no matter what he did was having emotions and actually feeling them was not weird and didn't make him vulnerable or ludicrous, but changkyun was keen on keeping his stone face 24/7.

jooheon didn't give up.

"and you aren't curious? at all?"

changkyun took his time to clear the level before rotating himself over his butt and facing jooheon. "don't make me say it."

"i'm not asking for the nuclear launch codes."

changkyun sighed. " _please_ , hyung?"

"ah, it's been too long," jooheon jumped on the bed. "i missed feeling like a hyung."

"i'm like, at least ninety percent more mature than you."

"i think you're the bigger problem on that point."

the two glared at eachother before jooheon cracked and gave in.

"yoo kihyun, two years my senior, lives with his childhood friend and laughs a lot. this is as far as i know."

changkyun blinked once before leaning against jooheon's gaming shelf. "kihyun... hyung."

"why do you automatically say hyung for him and not me!?"

"i don't really consider you a hyung."

:

changkyun would fight jooheon if he were to tease him about how his visits had become more often than ever, but he thankfully didn't and enjoyed his company instead.

but that did not stop jooheon teasing him where he couldn't fight him.

"i bet the guys next door would love kimbap, mom. could you make some if you have spares? they are growing boys too, after all. like changkyunnie. he loves kimbap. maybe we'll eat it together!"

changkyun only bit his tongue and smiled, jooheon could go much worse than this, he knew. he thanked god his mother is around.

but that didn't particularly mean he didn't regret admitting his attraction to kihyun.

jooheon was jooheon after all, and changkyun shouldn't be, but was more than surprised when he suddenly yelled a powerful " _aah_!" in the middle of doing his homework. he calmly blinked up from his phone and met jooheon's gaze, who was eyeing him from a rather weird position, head tucked under his arm and eyes spitting fire from the little opening under his armpit where he looked out. changkyun would laugh at the scene any other time.

"wassup?"

jooheon hit the table. "wassup? wassUP? WHATS UP?" he yelled and stood up, changkyun locked his phone and slipped it in his hoodie for protection purposes.

"are you okay man? look, i know you don't like chem-"

"i'm not okay!" jooheon cut in, pointing an accusatory finger at changkyun who raised his brow. "how long are you going to pretend you weren't looking at the guy all this time!? man, that fucking crossy road theme has been playing for hours, do you think i'm stupid? either you go over right now and introduce yourself with whatever bullshit reason or i swear to god i will do it myself."

changkyun gaped at him, eyes open wide as he stuttered a weak "it's not that serious," before jooheon went off again.

"it's not serious my ass! _will you stop lying to yourself for once?!"_

jooheon took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. he standing right above changkyun and seeing the expression on the younger's face, he stopped.

"look, changkyunnie, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to yell at you like that. it's just- i know i'm not much like a hyung and i don't care if you say just a year or a few months is not important, because- because i do think of you as my brother and i've never seen you like someone at all, up until now. i just don't like my brother pining after a guy i know for sure he could snatch," he nudged changkyun's shoulder with his knee, eliciting a small smile, "it's never unimportant, what you're feeling. i know it's new and i know it's not so strong right now, but i'd like to see you be with someone and be happy, you know?"

changkyun nodded absentmindedly, his head was spinning a little from jooheon's words and what meaning they actually held, but he managed to grab jooheon's hand and give it a little squeeze.

"thank you, hyung."

:

despite everything, jooheon knew changkyun wouldn't go up to the boy on his own. so when changkyun called him stay over for the night, jooheon took the liberty to invite hyunwoo and kihyun over.

"yeah, we have snacks and probably watch movies and stuff," he leaned against their door frame, smiling at kihyun who answered the door. "my parents are out too, so just come knock whenever you want."

"sure, hyunwoo's in the shower but i'm sure he'd love to come over," kihyun squeezed jooheon's shoulder. "thanks. for the warm welcome and all."

"yeah, i tend to do that," jooheon sighed dramatically before stepping back and waving goodbye. "i'll see you soon, then?"

"see you soon."

:

one of changkyun's hardest decisions in life was choosing chips flavors.

he loved spicy things but jooheon absolutely despised them, so they usually settled for ketchup but today, today he was craving that nacho flavor, but he didn't want to buy five packs of chips for two people just cause he couldn't decide which.

life was always too hard on changkyun, really. he didn't like stress at all.

he was barely at the cashier when jooheon called him for the nth time.

"where are you? im tired of waiting!"

"i told you i'd grab stuff to eat on my way! you're being weird, you never forget about food."

jooheon spluttered and stuttered on the other line before hanging up without a word. changkyun rolled his eyes before grabbing the shopping bags and strolled to jooheon's.

changkyun didn't believe in politely knocking doors to your bestriend's house, so he opted for banging his foot against the door and yelled inside from open windows. even with all that it took jooheon long enough to answer. changkyun often worried if he were ever abducted by mafia and they called jooheon for ransom money, the boy would never pick up and he'd lose a few organs.

jooheon was ecstatic when he opened the door. which wasn't really odd for the hyperactivity he possesed but changkyun still felt the i-did-something aura around him. jooheon picked up the shopping bags from his hands and changkyun couldn't even move by the time he dropped them in the kitchen and came back lightening speed. he took changkyun's coat off and actually hung it, dusting it off theatrically afterwards. changkyun had just enough when jooheon kneeled and offered to take his shoes off.

"dude, what the hell is going on?"

but before jooheon could answer, changkyun's eyes caught the movement by the living room door and soon two heads poked out to meet his glare.

"hello changkyunnie."

changkyun blinked, mind racing a mile per minute, trying to process _oh my god, that is yoo kihyun_ and _oh my god, did he just call me changkyunnie_? his eyes met jooheon's who was silently begging for his life, the amount of aegyo he was showing just in his pupils were probably shortening his life span by a few years.

"hello," he finally managed to say, trying to focus on the ground and taking his shoes agonizingly slow to buy himself time. would he kill jooheon now or later? would he kill himself after murdering jooheon or just not bother getting blood on his hands and throw himself under the subway? maybe. just to be creative.

"you're taking so long," kihyun commented and changkyun came back to the real world, the world where yoo kihyun was leaning against the door frame with an obviously suppressed smile.

"sorry, i got distracted."

it was probably as smooth as changkyun could go for now, so he'd take it. at least he didn't pass out.

settling in the living room was the worst experience of his life.

jooheon took the single seat changkyun was planning on occupying, so he hissed quietly at his friend and gingerly sat next to kihyun on the sofa. kihyun's roommate, hyunwoo, sat on the ground between them, stretching his legs out lazily. it was silent for the longest time, a minute, two minutes or two centuries changkyun really didn't know, but it was awkward as hell. jooheon opened his mouth and changkyun decided that if he said anything intelligent, he would at least do it less painful.

"hyunwoo hyung, kihyun hyung, i already told you about changkyunnie. he's actually the youngest but he looks like he has ten mouths to feed, doesn't he?"

scratch everything he said. jooheon would suffer and crave for death to come.

kihyun laughed and changkyun lowered his head to hide his burning neck and cheeks.

"ah, but he really does. why are you so dark?"

"i- i'm-"

hyunwoo jumped in. "are you one of those emo guys?"

jooheon guffawed and kihyun's mouth hanged open in silent laughter, and he looked so, so pretty that every single part of him suddenly regretted wanting to die.

so he decided to join in.

"of course not, hyung. you're so mean, seriously."

:

changkyun wouldn't say jooheon's plan was a fiasco. he earned the right to live, at least.

"i think you should be thanking me, the man who hasn't smiled this bright since he was born."

"you know i already forgave you so you don't have to do all of this."

"even when you're saying this you're smiling. i bet you can smell kihyun from over here now."

"why do you always push your luck?"

jooheon pushed his shoulder. "you're bragging. kihyun hyung is into you, and you know it."

"jooheon, don't joke around."

"no, you tell me you're joking," jooheon grabbed changkyun's cheeks, pulling them apart and making the younger whine in pain. "he talked with you all night! you guys didn't even watch the movie, too busy giggling like schoolgirls. hyunwoo hyung and i could be on a date and i wouldn't be able to tell a difference."

"i- that's not true."

"you're impossible, really."

:

the second time he recieved a invite from jooheon, kihyun is not surprised.

"sure," he nodded to the boy after confirming with hyungwoo over his shoulder. "what's the plan today?"

"nothing really, but the more the merrier, right?"

kihyun smiled. "right."

jooheon's parents often seem to be missing, but he already guessed that from how often changkyun came and went, his visits were mostly overnight. changkyun seemed serious at first, but even after spending just a few hours with him kihyun could tell he had lots of twists and turns in his personality. it made him curious, how the boy who at first wanted to be swallowed up by the earth started cracking jokes after five minutes. how shy he was but sly and teasing whenever he got the chance to. especially on poor jooheon, but he felt it wouldn't take long before he jumped on him and hyunwoo too.


	2. a radical turn

yoo kihyun was never really a romantic.

 

back in highschool, he had lots of admirers confess to him after school and in the backyard. he didn't care about them for much, because yes he was handsome, and yes he had pierced his ears, started wearing makeup and dyed his hair long before anyone would dare dream of, but kihyun wasn't an airhead. no, he just liked looking and feeling good.

 

that didn't mean he'd just go out with any good looking individual like himself.

 

kihyun didn't care for his admirers because all they ever cared about was his looks looks looks, and kihyun had never felt burdened by his own face before. he hated it, despised them all and rejected them all, but he was kinder on sunny days. he hated the rain and hated the cold, and he certainly hated anyone who kept him waiting, stumbling on words in their insincere confessions. kihyun thought that if the feelings were real, words would only let them flow naturally.

 

now he's in college and people were a lot more careful with their expressions, whom they gave their heart to and why, but lim changkyun seemed to lack that department.

 

kihyun didn't like him at first. he didn't like changkyun at all, and he still doesn't like him all that much now. he liked his neighbor jooheon and how he did his best to keep them company and invited them over. and kihyun understands that they come in a package, but he really really didn't like changkyun.

 

because changkyun so obviously likes him.

 

changkyun seemed childish, non-thinking, abrupt, awkward, quiet, it was everything kihyun didn't like. and yet, just like a stupid high school crush, changkyun liked him. it was obvious.

 

because kihyun was pretty.

 

and that should be all it takes.

 

so, he decided to have some fun.

 

"hello changkyunnie," he called in his best voice, stiffling a grin when he saw the younger tense up. in changkyun's defense, kihyun probably shouldn't be picking on someone younger than him, but kihyun didn't tolerate idiots who don't know shit about feelings. he didn't ever since they made him be late to his ramyeon eating dates with hyunwoo after school.

 

he remembered changkyun, the weird kid who snooped in their moving boxes (he'd only let the events unfold out of curiousity and watched him from the kitchen window) and almost tripped over his boner when he saw kihyun shirtless. he'd seen him go into jooheon's house and put two and two together, sure, but he didn't think they'd be this close.

 

kihyun briefly wondered if they were invited over just for changkyun's sake. that could be the truth, but not the one kihyun would prefer. he looked at changkyun, who was sitting next to him on the sofa, looking down at his socks. he looked like those girls, hair in ponytails, nails filed and clean and occasionally painted a light pink. but then again changkyun didn't look anything like those girls, he had a big nose, a little stubble, his hair was swept to one side and his smaller eyes were much more focused.

 

still, he reminded him too much of them.

 

jooheon teased the younger slightly and kihyun raised his brows next to him.

 

"you really don't look like you'd be the youngest. i thought jooheon was."

 

changkyun avoided looking at him. "i get that a lot. but since you're my hyung, i should thank you, i guess."

 

kihyun laughed. "being old is not good."

 

changkyun gave a small smile. "i wouldn't know."

 

kihyun leaned back as changkyun drifted his attention back on jooheon and hyunwoo. the least he could do was the give the boy his courage. he wasn't like those girls with stuttering voices and meek charms. unsurprisingly, their meek charm didn't make his chest fill with the pride to protect, only deflate tiredly. changkyun didn't do that.

 

still, kihyun hated anybody who liked him.

 

and changkyun would make the most interesting one yet.

 

:

 

jooheon always thought school was stupid.

 

that came from various reasons, the one on top being his parents. ever since he was a child, he was never allowed to do what he liked. there was always somebody who decided for him, who always knew better, who could see the long run. jooheon's dreams were stupid, he was stupid, childish, immature. he didn't think so. and he certainly couldn't see the better, bigger future sitting in a classroom filled with formulas he hated.

 

he liked his parents, sure, but they were too cowardly. they were scared for jooheon, scared what would happen to him if he chased his dreams and failed in the end. jooheon wasn't afraid. if nobody heard his voice in the end, then fine, but he wanted to be out there. if he failed, then he failed. he was afraid of ghosts and ghouls, bugs and all that, but he wasn't afraid of failure. he'd figured long time ago, when he and changkyun were nothing more than small boogers, if he were afraid of all kinds of dark creatures, he wouldn't have time to be afraid of other things. and it worked.

 

but jooheon's voice wouldn't be heard from a chemistry lab.

 

:

 

"changkyunnie?"

 

"yeah?"

 

"can... can you come over? it's urgent."

 

changkyun distanced himself from the phone to check the caller id once again. it was jooheon, but it sounded nothing like him.

 

"are you alright?"

 

"im good. dont worry. just-" changkyun raised his brows as jooheon sighed on the other line. "i did something, and i don't want to be alone."

 

"i... yeah, yeah i'll come."

 

changkyun waited for an answer, but jooheon was silent. being silent was never a good sign on jooheon, but considering his almost post-murder rampage talk just now, changkyun was worried.

 

"hey man, don't mind it too much, okay? i don't know what happened but we'll push through."

 

"yeah, i know."

 

"i'm done in fourty, want me to grab you ramyeon or something?"

 

"no, just come straight home, please."

 

fuck. "fuck. okay man. i'll be right there."

 

-

 

"jooheon? open up."

 

"are you here already?" changkyun stared at the door and listened to jooheon's fingers unlocking the door. he never locked the door.

 

"yeah, i told you i'd be fast."

 

"appreciated."

 

changkyun smiled a little as the door opened to reveal jooheon, but the older didn't quite look like how he expected. if a person could age 15 years in a second, jooheon did as he stared at him.

 

"i already told you i did something, right?"

 

changkyun nodded absently. "yeah you did."

 

jooheon covered his eyes clumsily. "fuck. so i really did it."

 

"stop scaring me dude. i'm coming inside so start telling."

 

jooheon only turned on his heels and followed changkyun inside. the latter threw bag full of chips and candies on the couch across theirs and pulled jooheon down with him. jooheon only stared ahead.

 

"i... i don't even know if i regret this or not."

 

"that could be a good thing."

 

"it also could not be."

 

changkyun raised his hand to rub the backside of jooheon's neck. that seemed to relax him a little, as his shoulders slumped from their tense state and jooheon leaned on changkyun, resting his shoulder on his chest.

 

"i quit school today."

 

changkyun's movements stopped. "you what?"

 

"i. quit. school. it just wasn't working out."

 

"did you think this through?"

 

"no, i just, i was really bored in class and... and i realized, man, this isn't like me at all. it's not what i want at all. i knew if i came back from class that day without doing it, i could never, so i just went with it. i quit school."

 

"oh, man. oh, fuck."

 

jooheon sighed. "yeah, fuck indeed."

 

-

 

"how about this?"

 

changkyun closed his eyes and put his pen down, instead focusing on the tune jooheon was playing. music was the only thing on jooheon's mind as it always had been, and for the last week they had been cooped up in jooheon's room, listening to the best of his demo tracks over and over and trying to match the lyrics to the beats, making sure everything would be perfect to get him scouted.

 

"its better. you could add a bit more to the hook though. it kinda falls flat after the chorus."

 

"you think so?" jooheon rewinded the sound and played it again, changkyun tried to hum another layer to it.

 

"kinda like that?"

 

"yeah, got you."

 

changkyun nodded and turned back to his homework. it honestly clawed at his stomach to study acid-base reactions while jooheon studied rapping, but he had to gulp it down. jooheon's parents had managed to turn jooheon's dropout to freezing his classes and threatened to make him work next to his father all his life if he couldn't manage to do anything (and would resume college), but his parents would probably kick his ass back to gwangju. he would chase his dreams after he got his stupid diploma, so what? at least he'd have jooheon who no doubt would make it big in the industry. it gave him hope, kinda.

 

"you and i should be on the same stage someday."

 

changkyun coughed and raised his head. "what?"

 

"you and i. the same stage. the big dream. we have to do it."

 

he mirrored jooheon's smile then. "yeah. we have to."

 

-

 

"what do you think they're up to?"

 

hyunwoo hummed disinterestedly from the couch. it was his usual position, laying on his back with his head on his elbow, the other hand busy swiping and scrolling on whatever stupid game he downloaded after finishing candy crush.

 

"i mean, we haven't seen the kids in like... ten days? aren't you worried? curious, at least?"

 

"the kids?" hyunwoo's eyes weren't leaving the screen but he raised his brows. "they weren't running with scissors before they met you. i'm sure they're okay."

 

"i know they aren't dead. jooheon has his parents, but i mean... why haven't we seem them? at all?"

 

"are you growing attached?"

 

kihyun puffed up his cheeks. "you know i don't grow attached."

 

hyunwoo finally looked at him. "i'm not sure that's a good thing. you should give people a chance."

 

"not really. i have you, don't i? up until now, that's been enough."

 

he sighed. "i expected you to understand it, kihyun."

 

"whatever, hyung. forget i ever asked."

 

-

 

it would be another week until jooheon finally knocked on their door. changkyun wasn't there yet and jooheon's projected audition dates were coming up. he had to have a track to turn in for the online elimination and if he succeeded, he would be called in for face-to-face evaluation and from then on, the real audition.

 

a real, genuine audition.

 

"how do you guys feel about hip hop?"

 

kihyun laughed. "what?"

 

"how do you guys feel about hip hop? i mean, do you listen to it any?"

 

"i mean... i guess? why, are you having a party?"

 

"no, no. it's just..."

 

"is that friend of yours having a party?"

 

jooheon stared at kihyun, taken aback, mostly by the amount of venom kihyun's voice had and didn't bother hiding. 

 

"what?"

 

the older shook his head. "never mind."

 

"alright. whatever. i was only going to give you my mixtape, i know it sounds weird, but... i've... i've decided to audition for some companies and id really like some feedback. changkyun can't be rude to me, so a second and third opinion would be nice."

 

kihyun blinked. "you? audition?"

 

"yeah," jooheon lauhed awkwardly. "i'm actually not that bad."

 

"oh, i didn't mean it like that- it's just surprising, that's all."

 

"i know. just, give it a listen, if its not too much."

 

"i will. i'll call you."

 

"thanks."

kihyun leaned against the closed door. "fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have sum changki
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzxaCogUegg

**Author's Note:**

> i am what i am man
> 
> (i am trash)


End file.
